Cross Dressing Blues
by A. Cullen
Summary: Silver Mil. snippet with Ami and Zoi like the others. I was in a silly mood, what can I say? I don't own sailor moon. And in light of this story, it's probably a good thing...


_Cross Dressing Blues_

* * *

"I cannot believe he is making me do this."

A gorgeous, angelic looking dirty blond dressed in many layers of diaphanous lace trotted gracefully through the hallways of the Moon Palace, utterly lost.

The guards let their glances linger more than a glance should as the vision passed, and got a dirty look for their pains.

Engrossed in mentally flicking the guards off, Zoisite didn't see the door in front of him open and a delicate, blue haired girl trip lightly out.

They collided with one another and ended up on the floor in a dazzling array of lavender and white silk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he tittered in a fair imitation of a feminine voice.

"It's alright," the girl murmured, pushing herself up in the sea of dress material.

"I should have been paying attention," she smiled, staring frankly and sincerely into his sparkling green eyes.

"Oh." He forgot to keep his voice high.

_She's damn cute._ He thought, appreciatively, noticing her sweetly shaped mouth and large eyes.

_Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all._

"I'm new here," he said, "and I'm afraid I'm lost. Could you help me?"

The darling girl stood up and offered her dainty hand to him. Surprised by his weight, she almost fell over but he reached out one elegant arm and steadied her.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Smoothing his dress, Zoisite stole another covert look at her through his hair.

_Porcelain doll..._ he sighed,_ I certainly hope this isn't the moon princess or Endymion's just going to have to be disappointed._

"I'm looking for the moon princess," he said, "do you know where she is?"

To his delight the girl looked up at him shyly and nodded.

"She's with her mother in a meeting right now," the girl answered, "but I can tell her to meet you somewhere if you'd like. I'm her guardian."

This last part was said with such modest pride that he caught himself smiling.

_This little thing?_ He thought, scoffing.

_She looks like a strong breeze would blow her away. Sweet little thing. Bet she'd look adorable in a maid outfit...maybe some glasses..._

"Ah, that's alright, maybe you could give her a message for me, since you are her guardian?"

"I can give her a message, if you don't mind accompanying me into the library so that I can write it down."

"Lead the way, my dear!" he called and tucked her hand through his arm, pressing it to his side as girls often did. A part of him thanked the goddess that he'd been born so amazingly beautiful.

The girl seemed shy, but she allowed him to walk with her arm in arm back through the door she'd just exited.

She broke away and ran to a desk by the window with an ink well and a sheaf of papers.

He watched as she gracefully perched in the chair, took the pen and a piece of paper, and, to his utter delight, took out a pair of silver rimmed glasses and put them on her petite nose.

Zoisite had to suppress the overwhelming desire to flirt for all he was worth. It was almost too much for him to master as he approached the desk and sat on it, leaning back so that he could glance at her through his lashes.

"Dear princess," he dictated, letting his eyes run over his stenographer's face as she concentrated on the paper in front of her.

"I have come on behalf of your admirer," he paused as he heard the girl gasp.

He looked to find her blushing prettily.

"Is this.." she stuttered, "a l-l-l-love letter?"

He thrilled as her little voice ended in a squeak.

_Would it be unseemly if I just happened to –_ he wondered, then clenched his jaw.

_No! No! Endurance, Zoisite. Courage. Self- control!_

He pulled away and composed himself, folding his hands demurely in his lap.

"It's just a little letter from my...brother, a lowly courtier here. Of course the princess wouldn't give him the time of day, and I told him so, but you know how men are – they just can't understand when they aren't wanted." he chirruped.

She gulped and nodded.

"Of course, yes," she smiled nervously, "exactly."

"So this isn't really a love letter," he finished, "more like...an obligatory confession. But really, I'm sure the princess will just throw it away anyway. She probably has so many suitors already, what's one more? I'm sure you probably suffer from a similar malady..." he suggested, slyly.

She blushed, her eyes widened, and she shook her head vehemently.

"Oh, no! Not me...I'm...I don't like that kind of thing," she stuttered.

His brows snapped down.

_Hm...doesn't like that kind of thing?_ Suddenly his eyes widened.

_Is she attracted to ladies then?_ He wondered, frantically – But then, even if she was – well, he could swing that way too if push came to shove – right?

"I have a problem with love letters," she mumbled, looking down, "and that kind of thing always makes me...embarrassed."

Zoisite hid a considerable sigh of relief.

Tipping her chin up so that he could look into her face, he casually slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, that's nothing to be ashamed of, little sister," he said, kindly, "why if you should meet some breathtakingly handsome young man, and if he should take a fancy to you, don't you think you'd like to receive romantic letters and presents from me – him, I mean?"

She blushed even redder.

"No?" she squeaked.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Well, you'll just have to work on that attitude," he counseled, "because you may miss out on something really grand, my dear."

_Like me._

She nodded and tried to smile.

He could see that she really was uncomfortable and he knew he needed to be heading back or the portal might close between the two worlds and leave him trapped. He regretfully slid his arm from behind her back and snatched the letter.

He tore it into pieces and tossed them in the waste paper basket by the desk.

"Don't you want me to deliver your letter?" she asked, confused.

"No," he smiled, and flicked his hair over his shoulder, "I think it's a waste of the princess's time. Just tell her that I think two nights from tonight will be a good night for moon gazing."

She nodded, but cocked her head to one side, as though confused at the message.

"But – won't -" she began.

"Oh, please say you'll tell her!" he cried, grasping her petite shoulders and summoning tears to his eyes.

"It means so much to me!" he added, his voice thrumming with emotion.

She nodded, dumbly.

"You're an angel!" he cried and took a naughty moment to embrace her. She emitted a muffled squeak of protest but didn't break the embrace.

_Smells like lilacs and lilies. _He thought, happily.

"What is your name, you darling thing?" he asked, his chin resting on her head.

"Mercury." came a muffled voice in his chest.

"Ah," he sighed. Then pulled away and released her.

"I'll see you again," he warned, tapping her nose with his finger.

"And next time you'd better be more willing to help me in my romantic escapades."

"I'll try." she answered earnestly.

"Excellent." he said and turned sharply on his high heels to exit the palace.

"Don't forget, Mercury!" he called.

"I won't!" she cried.

_Neither will I._ He vowed, smiling as he made his way back to the portal.

He would have to see to it that the next Senshi to escort the princess to Earth would be a petite, blue haired guardian.


End file.
